mas alla de las estrellas
by pabillidge90
Summary: con el corazón lleno de esperanza y la cabeza plagada de sueños. May estaba en camino al lugar donde se celebraría el gran festival de Hoenn, pero no pudo llegar por que fue raptada por seres de otro mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Rapto**

La noche había caído. El cielo estaba estrellado y la brisa era fría. May se dispuso a acampar en un claro para pasar la noche. Hiso una fogata con algo de leña y se dispuso a admirar las estrellas. Estaba emocionada, había ganado cinco listones y un par de días iba a concursar en el gran festival de Hoenn, era tanta su emoción que no podía dormir. Entonces algo llamó su atención, pareció como si la imagen de las estrellas se distorsionara y luego el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro. Se levantó para ver lo que ocurría y viendo con más claridad se dio cuenta que había algo ahí arriba, flotando sobre ella. Un objeto enorme y circular que apareció de la nada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero cuando quiso ir por sus cosas para emprender la huida una luz proveniente de ese _objeto volador no identificado_ la segó y luego todo se puso oscuro.

Ella escuchó unos extraños sonidos, se estaba despertando y se sentía azorada. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con otros ojos de color verde que no eran pertenecientes a un humano. Dio un grito de terror y trató de moverse pero no podía. La criatura se alejó un poco y May pudo verla claramente. Era pequeña, de color gris, con una cabeza grande en comparación con su cuerpo y tenía líneas negras en la frente. Lo que más le impactó era que estaba levitando y no estaba solo, había siete de ellos. Examinando sus alrededores vio que estaba en una habitación blanca con líneas negras que parecían un circuito eléctrico. Esas extrañas criaturas estaban examinando sus cosas en una mesa del mismo color de la habitación. Movían los objetos sin tocarlos ¿eso era fuerza psíquica? ¿Eran pokemon?

-¡oigan dejen eso!-les grito ella- son mis cosas y…

Cayó en cuenta que su ropa estaba también en la mesa, lo que significaba que…se vio a sí misma y comprobó lo que temía. Estaba totalmente desnuda. Dio un grito de vergüenza y trató de moverse nuevamente, pero el intento falló otra vez. Giró su cabeza para buscar la razón de su inmovilidad. Había varios aros plateados suspendidos en el aire que rodeaban sus muñecas, talones y cintura, parecía que emitían una fuerza misteriosa que la mantenía inmóvil y levitando. Volvió a dirigirle la vista a esas extrañas criaturas y estas seguían examinando su equipaje. Pegó un respingo cuando Uno de esos sacó su estuve donde estaban sus listones.

-¡no, déjalos!-chilló ella pero ninguno le hacía caso.

Luego otro tomó sus pokebolas y el pokedex y los colocó en una bandeja.

-¡blaziken!-gritó may.

Una de las pokebolas se abrió y un blaziken apareció. Dio un bramido al ver el estado de su ama y flamas brotaron de sus muñecas tratando de darle puñetazos y patadas a esas criaturas que revoloteaban y producían sonidos obviamente de alarma. Blaziken trató de acercarse a May para ayudarla pero un muro cilíndrico de energía psíquica se formó alrededor de él encerrándolo. Le dio varios golpes para tratar de romperlo pero de un momento a otro desapareció, fue teletransportado. May pudo ver a otra criatura que apareció en su campo de visión justo detrás donde estaba su balziken, esta era diferente. Era un poco más grande y su piel era de un color marrón oxido. Se acercó a la chica desesperada hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro.

May sintió entonces una extraña sensación en su cabeza, imágenes de sus recuerdos empezaban a aparecer en orden cronológico. No se sentía natural sino forzado, entendió que esa criatura estaba viendo sus recuerdos. Después de unos minutos la invasión a su mente terminó y ella quedo aturdida.

Sintió como se posicionaba en posición horizontal. Del techo se abrió un agujero y salió una maquina circular que desplegó brazos mecánicos con extraños objetos en los extremos, algunos de esos tenían un filo metálico. Fue lo último que vio antes que todo se pusiera oscuro de nuevo.


	2. atrapados

**Capítulo 2: atrapados**

Nuevamente estaba despertando de un sueño poco placentero. Tuvo una sensación rara sobre su piel al tratar de moverse, sintió sus extremidades siendo frenadas por algo en el ambiente. Abrió los ojos y se aterró al ver que estaba sumergida bajo agua. Se agitó frenéticamente buscando la superficie pero descubrió que estaba en un tanque de cristal cilíndrico. Creyó realmente que se iba a ahogar cuando ese líquido llenaba su pulmones en cada contracción de su diafragma, sin embargo no había malestar en ello aunque si incomodidad. No se estaba ahogando por alguna extraña razón.

Ya más tranquila miró a sus alrededores y pudo notar que estaba en otra habitación blanca con líneas negras. Había varios tanques en hileras similares al de ella donde estaban otras personas totalmente desnudas y calvas. Se miró a sí misma y descubrió que seguía desnuda, se llevó las manos a la cabeza temiendo lo peor y lanzó un chillido literalmente ahogado por ese líquido. No tenía cabello.

En un intento desesperado por encontrar una salida palpó las paredes de ese contenedor. Eran traslucidas pero no era vidrio, parecía un material elástico. Las demás personas también estaban despertando y desesperando por su situación. Ella recordó los eventos que le ocurrieron recientemente, iba camino al gran festival hasta que, de un momento a otro, se vio retenida por unas extrañas criaturas ¿habrá sido el mismo caso para el resto de personas en ese lugar?

Fijándose en los demás May vio en frente a un hombre adulto que tenía su mirada en ella. Se avergonzó al ver que ambos estaban tan cerca y desnudos. Se cubrió por reflejo y desvió la vista. Pero no importa adonde miraba siempre veía a otras personas.

May sintió un escalofrió, alzo la vista y se topó con un _rostro _conocido. Era el ser color marrón oxido que había visto antes. Ella retrocedió asustada hasta toparse con el tanque y se encogió en su lugar. Estaba atemorizada que le fuera a hacer algo, precisamente volvió a percibir esa sensación incomoda en la cabeza. Esa cosa le estaba escudriñando la mente a la fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios mientras sostenia su cabeza con las manos deseando que esa invasión terminara, cosa que pasó después de unos minutos aunque quizá parecían horas para May.

Entonces sin previo aviso los tanques empezaron a vaciarse y May terminó en el suelo al tener las extremidades endebles. Cuando trató de tomar una bocanada de aire en su lugar vomito el líquido que estaba en sus pulmones. Tocía y sollozaba en ese proceso por volver a retomar su fuente de oxígeno. Trató de erguirse sin mucho éxito, se puso en sus rodillas y manos y alzó la vista con la boca abierta esperando que más de esa cosa viciosa saliera. Los demás también estaban pasando por lo mismo, el erizado de su piel le indicaba que aun ese ser se encontraba observándola. Ella se aventuró a hacer contacto visual. La miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes que la hacían estremecer, parecía que esa mirada que parecía ver a atraves de su cuerpo y mente. Antes que lo notara todo a su alrededor cambio, ya no estaban los tanques. Habían personas usando vestiduras blancas.

-llegaron más-exclamó un hombre.

Unos se acercaron y ara cerciorarse que estaban bien. May quiso cubrirse por vergüenza pero notó que ya tenía ropa, una que era blanca como la de ellos, pero esas personas no estaban calvas.

-denles espacio-may escuchó una voz familiar- se notan aturdidos, déjenlos respirar.

Ella conocía esa voz, era profesor Birch. Quiso de llamarlo pero de su boca solo salían sonidos incoherentes, trató de nuevo alzando el volumen de su voz mientras trataba de girarse hacia dónde provenía su voz. Pudo verlo, el profesor Birch estaba también ahí, usando esa vestimenta blanca. Levantó su voz aún más para llamar su atención.

-oiga creo que lo llama a usted-dijo una mujer que se percató de los intentos de May.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y quedó pensativo por un momento.

-¿May?- al no tener cabello tardó en reconocerla-¡May!

El profesor se arrodillo a su lado y la chica entre sollozos jaló de su manga buscando acercarse a él. Birch se acercó un poco más y acaricio suavemente su rostro para calmarla.

-tranquila May-le dijo él con una sonrisa-tranquila pequeña.

Paso un tiempo mientras ella se tranquilizaba recostada en el piso y recuperando su habla.

-pro…profesor…-dijo ella con una voz ronca-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

El profesor no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

-aun no lo sé…May que recuerdas?

-re…recuerdo que iba camino a la ciudad de Slateport para el gran festival y luego…-un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta, ya de por si era difícil hablar- vi algo en el cielo, después una luz y…

Sus ojos se humedecieron y nuevamente sollozó.

-entiendo may, entiendo-dijo el profesor con tono tranquilizador.

No podía forzarla a hablar de inmediato, de seguro había pasado por mucho. Exhausta y sintiéndose un poco más segura al lado del profesor volvió a caer dormida.

Al despertarse escuchó voces a sus alrededores. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista y luego escuchó otra voz familiar.

-May…-al darse la vuelta ve a un chico calvo de su misma edad, era difícil de reconocer por su falta de pelo pero su voz era inconfundible.

-¿Drew?-su voz aún seguía ronca.

-¿te sientes bien?

-no del todo.

May trató de levantarse pero Drew le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

-no te esfuerces-le dijo.

-solo voy a sentarme.

Habia varias personas a su alrededor. Todas ellas usaban esas vestimentas blancas, algunos eran clavos y otros no.

-el profesor birch ha hablado con todos para tratar de encontrar una pista de lo que sucede.

May miró al profesor que terminaba de hablar con unas personas y luego se dirigió al resto cuando la vio despierta.

-escuchen un momento por favor-dijo el profesor- he estado tratando de deducir lo que puede ocurrir y he llegado a una conclusión.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron esperanzados al profesor.

-primero todos tenemos algo en común y es que vimos a un objeto circular de gran tamaño que emitió una luz antes de que despertáramos sin nuestras posesiones en una habitación parecida a esta, rodeados de esas criaturas. De acuerdo a las fechas que alguno de ustedes han dicho eso ha ocurrido en el lapso de cinco días

-¡¿cuatro días?!-pensó May alarmada- ¡el festival ha acabado!

Recuperó la razón al seguir escuchando la voz del profesor, el festival era lo de menos en esa situación.

-Todo indica que son seres de otro mundo.

Las personas ahí pegaron un respingo, algunos empezaron a murmullar y muchas mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca en señal de asombro.

-sé que es difícil de creer-siguió el profesor- pero son criaturas de gran intelecto, sus habilidades son comparables con los pokemon tipo psíquico que conocemos.

-¿pero por qué nos secuestraron?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

-después de hablar con ustedes vi que hubo dos tipos de tratamientos con un mismo inicio, primero nos despojaban de nuestras pertenencias, luego una criatura, que parece ser autoridad, hurgaba en nuestras mentes y finalmente algunos perdían el conocimiento justo después de ver una maquina extraña mientras que otros no.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una mujer-¿Qué nos han hecho?

El profesor bajo la mirada haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-una biopsia-dijo un hombre al lado del profesor.

-¿biopsia?

-Es un procedimiento para extraer muestras de tejido. Me presento soy el doctor William y al analizar algunos de los aquí presentes veo que los que carecen de pelo tienen una cicatriz lineal que desciende desde su pecho hasta la base de su abdomen. Todos aseguran que no la tenían antes.

May alarmada por ese comentario estiro el cuello de su camisa para verificar esas palabras y se aterró al ver que efectivamente tenia dicha cicatriz. Ella palideció quedando viendo al vacío. ¿Significaba que esas criaturas le habían abierto las entrañas?

-aun no nos han dicho por que hacen eso-dijo alguien.

-nos estudian-dijo otro hombre cerca de Birch- mi nombre es Karl y soy arqueólogo e historiador.

-¿a qué te refieren que nos estudian?-volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-la respuesta es obvia, aquí hay tanto estudiosos como entrenadores y personas que aparentemente no tienen nada especial. Nos secuestran para analizar nuestra mente, cuerpo y tecnología. Bueno la historia nos ha dado lecciones sobre encuentros entre civilizaciones, la menos avanzada termina siendo esclavizada o erradicada. Y si en verdad son seres de otro mundo y a juzgar por sus instalaciones, lo más probable es que nosotros seamos la civilización inferior.

Algunas mujeres ya empezaban a sollozar por la desesperación al escuchar esas palabras.

-por favor mantenga la calma-interrumpió el profesor Birch- aún no hemos confirmado eso.

-si sus intenciones fueran buenas irían a hablar con los políticos en lugar de secuestrar personas-dijo Karl en tono frio.

-coincido con el profesor Karl-dijo alguien más- para los que no me conocen me llamo Peter y soy psicólogo. Esas criaturas probablemente nos estudian para hallar nuestras debilidades, la razón de que algunos fueron sometidos a una biopsia es porque sus mentes no tenían conocimiento que consideraban relevante.

-¿nos está llamando estúpidos?-exclamó el mismo hombre.

-no era esa mi intención-se disculpó Peter- aquellos que no tienen cabello se encuentran desorientados y no piensan con claridad, otro paso en su estudio debe ser la observación de comportamiento por eso algunos no fueron sometidos a un procedimiento quirúrgico.

-¿entonces nos están observando ahora?

-es lo más probable.

Nadie pudo evitar mirar de reojo las paredes y el techo, como si esperaran ver alguna cámara apuntándoles.

-¿Qué será de nosotros?-preguntó una mujer entre lágrimas.

-no lo sé-dijo el profesor Birch- pero no hay que perder las esperanzas. Los nuestro también tienen recursos para la defensa, hay que esperar que la ayuda venga.

-otra opción sería escapar-dijo Peter.

-lo dudo mucho-respondió Karl- esas criaturas usan la teletrasportacion para moverse y a nosotros, fue así como llegamos aquí. Lo más probable es que su ingeniería ya no incluya puertas.

-en otras palabras, no podemos cambiar de habitación a no ser que esa sea la voluntad de ellos-dijo Peter.

La mayoría estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, May incluida. Pensar que ella solo iba a cumplir su meta de ganar el festival y ahora se encontraba atrapada en un lugar desconocido indefensa ante lo que sea que esas cosas quieran hacer con ella. Volvió a sollozar y sintió unos brazos rodearla.

-tranquila May-le dijo drew-todo estará bien.

-drew…-dijo may con voz rota y acurrucándose en sus brazos-tengo miedo.


	3. cacería y matanza

**Capítulo 3: cacería y matanza.**

La pequeña multitud dentro de ese cuarto se había divido en varios grupos. El profesor Birch seguía discutiendo con los estudiosos, otros grupos de adultos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, otros simplemente se mantenían en silencio absortos y finalmente estaba un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores pokemon, había 5 en total. Incluyendo a May y Drew.

-me está dando hambre-dijo un entrenador llamado Jasón- ¿creen que nos traerán comida?

-¿cómo puedes pensar en comer en este momento?-exclamó una chica llamada Jennifer.

-por que podríamos morir por falta de alimento-replicó Jasón.

-él tiene razón-le soportó un chico llamado Max-nos han tenido aquí por mucho tiempo, quizá horas.

-deben calmarse-les dijo Drew- no creo que nos dejen muriendo de hambre.

-eso espero-respondió Jasón.

-pero son criaturas crueles-dijo May-nos secuestran, nos hacen quien sabe que a nuestros cuerpos y no quiero imaginarme lo que le podrían hacer a mis pokemon.

La chica nuevamente estaba al borde de las lágrimas, contagiando a los demás su desesperación.

-May por favor cálmate-le dijo Drew.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-sus gritos llamaron la atención de todos y la chica estalló nuevamente en llanto.

El profesor Birch se dispuso a darle consuelo pero una sensación de vértigo invadió a los que estaban presente en la sala. Fue un mareo tan repentino que todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Se sujetaban las cabezas y apretaban los dientes tratando de soportar esa horrible sensación hasta que finalmente la tortura se detuvo. La respiración de todos era agitada y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, aunque sintieron algo diferente. El suelo ya no era liso y frio.

May tímidamente puso su mano en el terreno. Cuando palpó pudo reconocer una sensación familiar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio pasto entre sus dedos. Emocionada por el pensamiento fugaz que pasó por su mente, levanto la cabeza. Drew y los otros estaban con ella, reponiéndose del repentino mareo. Alzó la vista y miró al cielo. Se puso de pie frenéticamente, se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó. Se dio cuentea que muchas personas, todas ellas calvas. Estaban en un claro en medio de un bosque. Eran más de los que May recordaba, quizá no estaba con todos los que fueron secuestrados.

-¿Qué…que pasó?-pregunto Jasón.

-¿somos…libres?-dijo Max con incredulidad.

May estaba ida los escuchaba pero su mirada estaba fija en el vacío, no podía creer que estuviera en libertad. Pero como buena entrenadora su preocupación pasó a lo obvio.

-¿Dónde están nuestros pokemon?-pregunto ella sin dirigirles la mirada.

-quizá estén cerca-dijo Jennifer.

A sus alrededores muchos ya vitoreaban el retorno de su libertad, otros lloraban de felicidad y alivio. Sin embargo algo no le cuadraba a May.

-no se confíen-dijo Drew que al parecer tenía un mal presentimiento también- aún no sabemos cuáles sean las intenciones de esas criaturas.

De repente se vieron varios destellos entre la multitud. La gente se asustó y algunos salieron corriendo. Tras esas luces lo que aparecieron fueron…pokemon.

-ese…ese es mi elektross-dijo max señalando a uno de esa criaturas-¡nos los devolvieron!

-¡en verdad somos libres!-exclamó Jennifer.

Alrededor todos los entrenadores eran reunidos con sus pokemon, se alegraban y se acercaban a ellos. Una parte de May se alegró pero todavía no podía creer que esa pesadilla acabara así nada más.

-¡elektross!-llamó Max a su pokemon mientras corría hacia él.

Este reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su entrenador y se volteó a verlo, justo cuando el chico lo rodeó con los brazos.

-me alegra que estés bien amigo.

Sin embargo el pokemon chilló y sujetó fuertemente a Max de los brazos para hundir sus fauces en su cuello. El chico gritó de dolor alertando a todos y no podía librarse. Las descargas liberadas por el elektross le impedían coordinar sus movimientos. Solo podía gritar mientras el elektross seguía mordiendo salvajemente su cuello provocando que sangre se esparciera a su alrededor.

-¡Max!-gritó Jasón.

Por todos lados se escuchaban gritos de horror, pero no era solo por max. Todos los pokemon estaban atacando a sus entrenadores. Cerca de ahí se vio como un scizor sujetó con su pinza la cabeza de su entrenador y lo elevo en el aire. El hombre trató de zafarse, pero el scizor cerró su pinza y aplastó el cráneo del hombre.

-¡vámonos de aquí!-gritó Drew, tomando a May del brazo.

Corrieron hacia el bosque junto a muchos y dejando atrás los que estaban a merced de esas criaturas. Drew, May, Jasón y Jennifer se mantuvieron juntos en la huida. Los arboles eran grandes pero estaban muy separados entre sí, lo que permitía la movilidad. Se podía ver claramente el blanco de las vestimentas de las personas huyendo por sus vidas. A su lado un hombre fue atrapado por la tela de un ariados, el cual se le aventó encima.

-¡no miren atrás!-volvió a gritar Drew.

Los chicos hicieron caso y reprimieron esa tentación. Se escuchaban gritos y pedidos de auxilio, pero voltearse a ver podría significar la muerte. Varios adultos sobrepasaron a los entrenadores, pero una figura descendió de lo alto y les cortó el paso. Era un garchomp. Con rápidos movimientos de sus alas filosas varios perdieron sus cabezas.

Ellos desviaron su rumbo y siguieron corriendo como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su vida. Hasta que Jennifer tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡Jennifer!-gritó Jasón.

May y Drew se detuvieron a pesar de la situación y miraron a su compañera en el suelo. Jasón se devolvió con la intención de ayudarla pero otro pokemon apareció, colocando su pata con fuerza sobre la espalda de la chica, dejándola sin aire. Era un dodrio. Ellos se detuvieron en seco y apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el ave abrió sus tres picos para lanzarles un triataque. Tomaron refugio detrás de unos árboles protegiéndose de las llamas, la electricidad y los rayos de hielo.

-no podemos hacer nada-dijo Drew-hay que irnos.

-¡la va a matar!-le replicó jason.

-¡y luego a nosotros!- le contestó Drew.

Jason se asomó cuando el ataque cesó. Vio a las tres cabezas del ave dirigir su atención a Jennifer que estaba forcejeando por zafarse. Dodrio grazno con ira y ejerció más presión. Luego las cabezas cerraron sus picos y estos empezaron a girar. Iba a usar un ataque de pico taladro contra Jennifer. Jason no lo dudo más, quiso aprovechar la distracción del ave. Tomó una piedra y salió corriendo hacia el dodrio. Drew quiso gritar para detenerlo, pero cuando no tuvo la oportunidad. Un líquido purpura fue roseado sobre el muchacho, provocando que tropezara y cayera. Al momento de levantarse empezó a desprender humo, su ropa se deshizo casi de inmediato y su piel comenzó a caerse dejando ver su carne. Lanzo un grito que no pareció humano y se revolcó en el suelo

De en medio de los arbustos apareció un gloom sonriente que babeaba acido. El chico horrorizado quiso salir corriendo pero el gloom le roció las piernas provocando que se deshicieran. Trató de arrastrarse y miró a sus compañeros. May quedo en shock al ver el rostro de Jasón deforme por el líquido corrosivo. Atrás de ellos el dodrio _taladraba _la cabeza de la chica que trataba de protegerse inútilmente con sus brazos. De nuevo fue sacada de su transe cuando Drew la sujetó del brazo para huir. Los gritos de Jasón y Jennifer siguieron fueron escuchándose cada vez mas lejanos hasta perderse totalmente. Corrieron y corrieron con la única idea de sobrevivir. Lo hicieron hasta que quedaron sin aliento y ya no se escuchaba nada.

May cayó de rodillas y Drew se apoyó en un árbol. Duraron así unos minutos hasta que recuperaron su capacidad de articular palabras.

-ellos…murieron-dijo May con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

-sabía que esas…cosas no nos iban a liberar como si nada.

-ellos…están controlando a los pokemon- May se mordió los labios y un nudo en su garganta la enmudeció.

-es lo más probable, pero anda. Levántate. Hay que seguir, no podemos confiarnos.

Drew ayudo a May a levantarse, aunque sería más apropiado decir que la forzó. A pesar de que era un caballero no podían quedarse sin moverse. Estaban siendo cazados por pokemon, sus pokemon. Los dos llegaron a una parte rocosa del bosque. Cuando iban adentrarse algo salió detrás de una roca y se abalanzó contra ellos. Era un sawk. Lanzó un golpe karate que por poco le da a Drew, este cayó al suelo por la repentina esquivada. El pokemon no perdió tiempo y trató de atinarle el golpe de gracia el muchacho. Para May fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

-lo va a matar-pensó ella-igual que los otros él va a morir…no, no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que salvarlo.

Fue como si algo dentro de May despertara, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo otra figura apareció de los árboles y sujetó la cabeza del sawk con ambas manos y le retorció el cuello. Como una marioneta a la que se le cortan las cuerdas el pokemon cayó inerte al suelo.

-¿están bien?-pregunto un hombre bastante musculoso, también estaba calvo y usaba sus mismas ropas blancas-apúrense y vengan conmigo si no quieren morir.

-claro-dijo Drew inmediatamente.

Sin dudarlo ni prestarle atención al hecho que acababa de matar a un pokemon. Los dos salieron corriendo detrás de su salvador.

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?-pensó May mientras corría-por un momento… me vi a mi misma matando a ese sawk.

Ella sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por ahora su objetivo era mantenerse con vida.

Notas del autor:

Bueno yo he notado que no hay muchos lectores de los fic de pokemon en español, pero aun asi quiero escribir esta historia. Quisiera que los que llegaron a este capítulo escribieran un review dando su opinión (y espero digan cual fue la peor muerte a su parecer XD) personalmente la peor fue la de max, ser mordisqueado y no poder defenderte por estar siendo electrocutado me parece aterrador D; además que estaba buscando algún pokemon parecido a las criaturas de las películas de _alien _y este fue el indicado XD en fin, por favor dejen reviews y nos leemos luego.


	4. lider

**Capítulo 4: líder**

Terminando una ardua jornada de huida, los tres llegaron a un riachuelo. El sonido del agua los atrajo por instinto, el hombre musculoso metió toda su cabeza para refrescarse y saciar su sed. May y Drew no se quedaron atrás y también tomaron.

Se sentaron a un lado y se ocuparon de tomar aire, hasta que pudieron hablar nuevamente.

-muchas gracias-le dijo Drew- por salvarnos.

-no que esté orgulloso de haber acabado con la vida de un pokemon, pero aceptare tu gratitud.

-me…me llamo May-dijo la chica algo tímida.

-yo soy Drew, y usted como se llama?

-Jack.

La voz seca del hombre provocó un silencio incomodo, se veía serio y pensativo ¿pero quién no estaría alterado en esa situación?

-¿ustedes son entrenadores?-les pregunto Jack rompiendo el silencio, a lo que los dos asintieron- ¿se han encontrado con alguno de sus pokemon?

-no…aun no-respondió Drew.

-pues si se los encuentran ni piensen en llamarlos-les dijo o más bien les ordenó Jack- vi a varios ser asesinados por sus propios pokemon tratando de detenerlos, de convencerlos de que eran sus entrenadores.

-pero los pokemon…no es su culpa-dijo May con voz rota.

-sí, sé muy bien que esos alienígenas le hicieron algo a ellos y a nosotros-le dijo Jack con tono severo- pero si tienes la intención de querer razonar con esas bestias pueden tomar un camino diferente al mío.

May se mordió los labios y estrujó la arena del rio con sus manos. No quería dejar a sus pokemon atrás, pero tampoco deseaba morir como Max quien fue asesinado por su elektross.

-entendido-respondió Drew a lo que May le dirigió una mirada indescifrable-se cómo te sientes May, yo también quiero ver a mis pokemon, pero hasta que no nos pongamos a salvo y sepamos que le hicieron lo mejor será seguir huyendo.

-de…de acuerdo-respondió ella de mala gana.

-ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo descansaremos un poco y luego seguiremos-les dijo Jack.

-¿a dónde?-le pregunto Drew

-lejos, muy lejos.

-¿eso es tu plan?-pregunto may

-mejor que quedarse esperando que un pokemon aparezca.

El hombre se recostó en una roca y relajó su postura. Los chicos también se acomodaron para recuperar fuerzas, sus piernas les dolían mucho y estaban bañados en sudor. Aunque estaban acostumbrados a eso siendo entrenadores quienes viajan y recorren todo tipo de terrenos. El descanso fue interrumpido por unas voces que se escucharon cerca. Los tres se alarmaron y se irguieron de inmediato, vieron a una pareja joven llegar al rio. Se percataron de la presencia de May y sus acompañantes y pegaron un respingo. Sus miradas emanaban desconfianza y miedo.

-descuiden no les haremos nada-les dijo jack- también estamos en la misma situación. Me llamo jack y ellos son May y Drew.

-mu…mucho gusto-dijo la mujer- me llamo Mary y este es mi esposo Henry.

-que bien que encontremos más, creí que éramos los únicos que quedaban- dijo el hombre, se le notaba el alivio en la voz.

-estábamos descansando en un rio y pronto íbamos a seguir andando. no sería seguro quedarnos en un mismo lugar.

El tono de Jack era autoritario. Tenía un aire de líder o quizá era la impresión que provocaba su altura y más que notable musculatura.

Los nuevos bebieron agua del rio y más tarde todos iniciaron una nueva marcha. Siguieron rio arriba por un tiempo hasta que el cansancio los volvió a agobiar. Mary fue la primera en caer y pidió amablemente que descansaran nuevamente.

-supongo que tampoco han comido nada en todo este tiempo, cierto?-dijo jack.

-no, no desde que nos secuestraron esas…cosas.

Jack alzó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en la copa de un árbol cercano.

-estamos de suerte.

Todos fruncieron el ceño mientras veían a jack acercarse al tronco, cuando vieron hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de que había fruta. Estaba muy alto para notar de que clase, quizá era unos 20 metros de altura. Sin ninguna rama en el tronco hasta lo más alto.

-¿vas a subir?-pregunto Drew con un tono escéptico.

-quieren comer o no?

Sin esperar respuesta Jack rodeo el tronco del árbol con sus brazos y piernas y empezó a escalar. La tensión aumento conforme subía. Llegó a lo más alto y empezó a arrancar los frutos y a arrojárselos a sus acompañantes. En un intento por atraparlo Henry recibió un golpe en la cabeza provocando una risa nerviosa a todos. Terminaron con una gran cantidad de fruta a su disposición y Jack bajó como si nada del árbol. Pero ese misterioso manjar era algo que ninguno había visto antes, era redondo y amarillo verdoso.

-¿alguien ha comido algo parecido?-preguntó Drew a lo que nadie contesto.

-pues yo correré el riesgo-dijo Jack tomando un fruto y dándole un gran mordisco.

Todos clavaron su mirada en él quien masticaba el bocado de esa fruta. El arrugo en entre cejo y miro el lugar donde dio el mordisco, el interior de la fruta era blanco.

-esta cosa no sabe a nada-dijo después de tragar.

-¿entonces no es venenosa?-pregunto Drew

-pueden esperar si hace efecto si quieren.

Jack siguió comiendo y todos se veían molestos e impacientes, observando el montón de fruta en medio de ellos.

-ah esto es ridículo voy a comer también-dijo Henry irritado.

-supongo que no hay de otra-dijo Drew.

Todos comieron eso insípidos frutos hasta saciar su hambre.

-muchas gracias Jack-le dijo mary.

-no tiene por qué agradecerme-le respondió Jack con una sonrisa-ahora debemos…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase algo pareció captar la atención de Jack.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó May.

-¡corran!-les grito haciendo que se sobresaltaran pero no reaccionaron de inmediato-¡ahora!

De lo lejos un ataque de rayos de hielo, electricidad y fuego golpeó varios arboles a su alrededor. Todos empezaron a correr pero el perseguidor los alcanzo de inmediato, bloqueándoles el paso. Era un dodrio cuyo plumaje estaba bañado en sangre. May lo reconoció, ese era el mismo que había matado a Jennifer. El pokemon ave chilló con sus tres cabezas y se avanzó contra ellos. Logro derribar a mary y le puso una de sus grandes patas sobre su pecho, luego siguió realizando triataques para mantener a los demás a raya. Era lo mismo que había hecho antes, algo no parecía natural en eso.

-¡Henry!-gritó mary-¡ayúdame!

May y Drew se ocultaron detrás de un árbol para protegerse de la cabeza que arrojaba llamas. A lo lejos vieron a Henry oculto detrás de un árbol temblando y con cara de espanto.

-no podemos ayudarla-dijo Drew.

A may no le gustaba que la historia se repetiría y otra persona moriría. Los ataques cesaron y el dodrio volvió a chillar, dirigió su atención a mary y sus picos empezaron a girar.

-¡henryyy!-volvió a gritar ella desesperada.

Su esposo escucho el grito de ella pero en lugar de salir a su rescate emprendió la huida de ese lugar. May lo miro con incredulidad, sentimiento que fue reemplazado por desprecio. Drew tiró de su brazo para huir, sin embargo ella se resistió.

-¡hay que irnos!

-¡NO!

May se zafó para ir a ayudar mary. Ya no quería seguir huyendo y dejar atrás a otros para que murieran. Ella no pensaba con claridad, fue como si algo se apoderara de ella. Era lo mismo que sucedió con el sawk. El ave se percató de la chica que arremetía. En ese instante jack aprovechó el despiste del dodrio para llegarle por detrás y saltarle a su lomo. Le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza izquierda, el pokemon chilló y la cabeza derecha se giró para tratarle de atinarle un picotazo. Pero él logró saltar a tiempo y solo recibió un roce en el costado.

La cabeza izquierda quedó colgando inerte. El ave pareció perder el balance y cayó de lado. Jack ayudó a Mary a ponerse de pie. El pokemon chillaba y movía frenéticamente sus patas tratando de ponerse de erguirse, pero una de sus cabezas estaba muerta.

-¡vámonos antes de que su escandalo atraiga a otros!-les gritó Jack.

Todos obedecieron sin dudarlo y emprendieron la huida una vez más. Corrieron reforzados por el miedo hasta que nuevamente quedaron sin fuerzas.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo mary sollozando-como pudo…abandonarme?

La mujer comenzó a llorar, su esposo la abandonó para salvar su propia vida. Estaba devastada.

-mary-le llamó Jack- debes ser consciente de que después de presenciar tantas muertes nuestro instinto de supervivencia puede llegar a ser más fuerte que nuestras emociones.

-pero…

-pensar en eso no te servirá de nada.

-oye tu la salvaste-dijo may-. No huiste como ese cobarde.

-yo he ejercitado mi fuerza mental por años durante mi entrenamiento, pero no quiere decir que sea un santo. Los protegeré hasta donde mis habilidades me lo permitan.

Todos callaron a excepción de mary que seguía llorando.


	5. nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 5: nuevo mundo**

Duraron caminando por varias horas más hasta que finalmente anocheció. Se asentaron en la cima de una montaña, Jack sugirió buscar tierras altas para una mejor apreciación del terreno. Quizá podría saber dónde estaban. Pero ya era de noche y el paisaje no podía apreciarse bien.

-lástima que no hemos encontrado otro árbol de fruta-dijo Drew desanimado.

-espero llegue ayuda-dijo mary.

-no lo creo-dijo Jack para asombro de todos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto May atónita.

-yo soy un oficial superior de los pokemon ranger, en mis días jóvenes fui a misiones a casi todas partes del mundo. Y la vegetación y la topografía de este lugar nunca las he visto, ni siquiera en libros ni documentos.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-preguntó mary nerviosa.

-miren arriba y sabrán la respuesta-dijo Jack mientras señalaba al cielo.

Cuando todos alzaron la vista sus ojos se desorbitaron y sintieron una sensación de vértigo ¡En el cielo habían dos lunas!

-considerando que esas criaturas viajan por el espacio, muy posiblemente nos dejaron en un planeta diferente.

-esto…esto…es imposible-susurró Drew.

-creo que estoy empezando a captar la idea de todo esto-dijo Jack.

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó Drew, las chicas estaban sin palabras.

-como dije antes soy alguien que ha estado en primera fila en situaciones peligrosas, he entrenado por años para pulir mis habilidades, pero…desde que nos trajeron aquí me he sentido mas fuerte, mas veloz…

-¿Cómo?

-esos alinieginas le hicieron modificaciones a nuestros cuerpos para incrementar nuestras habilidades básicas ¿no lo han sentido?

-bueno si, pero creí que era por pura adrenalina…¿aun asi cual es el motivo de todo esto?

-quizá no haya ningún motivo en específico, quizá solo se estén divirtiendo.

-¡eso es horrible!-gritó May

-oye ¿podrías gritar más alto? Creo que los pokemon asesinos no te escucharon-le reprendió Jack.

La chica bajó la cabeza apenada y volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-no sé lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante, pero lo que debemos hacer es solo una cosa. Mantenernos con vida.

Diciendo eso todos se dispusieron a dormir en el suelo. Jack quiso montar guardia de primero, nadie se opuso y se acostaron en el suelo cubierto de pasto. Mary y Drew cayeron en un profundo sueño, May por su parte estaba muy alterada para dormir. Se irguió y dirigió su mirada a Jack que no parecía hacer nada en particular más que mirar al vacío.

-deberías dormir-le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-no puedo, no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y…lo que me has dicho.

-bien, no voy a obligarte a dormir si no quieres.

Ella se posicionó a su lado viendo hacia la maleza. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Jack decidió hablar de nuevo.

-¿No me recuerdas cierto?-preguntó Jack.

-disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-en los tanques-dijo él- donde nos tenían sumergidos en un extraño líquido, yo estaba al lado tuyo.

Al recordar eso may pegó un respingo y sus mejillas ardieron con el rubor, aunque estaba oscuro para notarlo. Jack fue ese hombre que estaba en uno de los contenedores cerca de ella, recordó que la vio mientras estaban… desnudos.

-¿eras…tu?-preguntó ella tímidamente

-si, aunque no te vi a la habitación a la que me transportaron.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo y May se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-dijiste que eres un pokemon ranger, cierto?

-bueno ya no soy de los que va a misiones si eso es lo que estás pensando, no desde que me promovieron.

-¿conoces a solana?

-de hecho si, ¿tú la conoces?

-me encontré con ella una vez, la ayudé a liberar unos pokemon capturados por el equipo magma.

-oh…ella dejo a una civil involucrase en su misión. Tendré que reprenderla la próxima vez que la vea.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Por qué?!

Jack suspiro y e hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-al igual que ella yo fui a muchas misiones y tuve la ayuda tanto de pokemon como de entrenadores. Era un joven lleno de sed de justicia…hasta que las misiones comenzaron a ser más difíciles. A lo largo de los años vi morir a muchos pokemon y compañeros ranger…poco después se estableció una ley que le prohibía pedir la ayuda de civiles.

-pero…salvamos vidas esa vez.

-mira niña no quiero cuestionar tus habilidades como entrenadora pero las misiones son muy peligrosas… aunque esta situación está en un nuevo nivel.

-¿no crees… que hay una forma de volver a casa?

-he estado pensando en eso pero no se me ocurre nada…quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando fuiste de frente a ese dodrio?

May volteo a ver a otro lado y se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada acusadora de Jack.

-yo…yo no lo se, fue algo que no podría describir.

Miro de reojo tímidamente a Jack quien tenía una ceja arqueada y una expresión escéptica.

-si…te entiendo.

May volvió a verlo con una expresión de intriga.

-los alienígenas se asemejan a pokemon tipo psíquico, de seguro también le hicieron algo a nuestras mentes. Yo también sentí algo extraño cuando maté esos pokemon, era como si algo me controlara y guiara mis movimientos…diría que fue instinto, pero no lo sentí de esa forma.

-de pronto…ellos solo quieren que nos matemos unos a otros, como tu dijiste.

-si ese es el caso… ¿Qué pasara si las personas que trajeron de alguna forma mataran a todos los pokemon?

-eso…eso…

-seria magnifico si fueran tan amables de regresarnos a la tierra.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en matar cada pokemon que se te cruce?

-por qué eso es lo mismo que quieren hacer con nosotros.

-pero están siendo controlados.

-la moral ya no sirve en esta situación, es matar o morir. Si decides lo segundo no te detendré.

May ya estaba harta de la actitud de ese sujeto. Se levantó y se recostó para tratarse de dormir, cosa que logró después de un rato.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron y Jack se notaba irritado. Probablemente fue porque nadie hiso su turno de guardia y cayeron dormidos como troncos. El sol…o bueno ese cuerpo estelar que alumbraba el planeta desconocido, salió por detrás de las montañas y dejó ver con claridad el paisaje. Había otras montañas y más bosque, pero nada que indicara la presencia de civilización.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Drew.

-buscar comida-respondió Jack secamente-estén pendientes de cualquier árbol con fruta.

Empezaron su descenso y mary vio una flor con un tallo que la dejaba a la altura del pecho, tenía una forma peculiar. Sus pétalos eran de color verde y eran alargados. Llena de curiosidad llevó su dedo índice hacia el centro de color amarillo. Jack notó y eso trató de avisarle que no hiciera eso.

-¡no!-pero fue demasiado tarde.

Mary tocó esa flor que se cerró alrededor de su dedo rápidamente. Retiró su mano por reflejo, sentía un ardor en su piel, era como si le hubiera dado un mordisco. Después de unos segundos sintió un mareo y todo su cuerpo se entumeció. Jack la agarró justo a tiempo antes que cayera.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-preguntó May alarmada.

-quizá esa planta era venenosa-dijo Drew señalando a la flor que volvía a abrirse lentamente.

-¿estará bien?-volvió a preguntar may.

-no lo sé-dijo Jack examinándole el pulso- por el momento respira y tiene pulso, esperemos la parálisis sea el único efecto.

Jack subió a mary a su espalda y notó algo. Estaban rodeados por esas flore.

-¿pero qué…? Hace un segundo no estaban ahí-dijo Drew.

Sus dudas aclaradas cuando vieron varias de esas flores brotar del suelo.

-oh genial-dijo Jack sarcásticamente.


	6. la batalla por la supervivencia

**Capítulo 6: la batalla por la supervivencia.**

-escuchen todos-dijo Jack-hay que salir de aquí, vayan con cuidado y no se acerquen a esas plantas.

-no tienes que repetírmelo-dijo Drew

Todos fueron caminando teniendo cuidado de no tener contacto con esas flores peligrosas, Jack subió a mary a su espalda lo cual le dificultaba moverse. Lo peor era que entre más tiempo pasaba más de esas flores aparecían, tenían que salir rápido de ahí o no habría escapatoria.

May y Drew se adelantaron hasta llegar a una zona segura. Miraban a Jack con ojos de águila y respirando superficialmente. De repente escucharon un chillido proveniente de los arbustos, de estos salió un scyther.

-¡corran!-les grito Jack que todavía se encontraba entre las flores.

Drew quiso huir pero may se negó nuevamente a abandonar a alguien. El pokemon avanzó hacia ellos y varias de las plantas lo mordieron. Lanzó otro chillido y cortó las flores con sus cuchillas. Lo cual provocó que un chillido diferente se escuchara. Todas las demás flores se cerraron y ocultaron debajo de la tierra. Jack no entendía lo que sucedía pero veía su camino libre y empezó a correr. El scyther trató de seguirlos pero pareció sufrir los efectos de la parálisis y cayó de rodillas. A continuación de la tierra salió una gran flor de color morado, al abrirse mostro que en su interior tenia decenas de colmillos. Antes que pudiera reaccionar la flor se tragó al pokemon de un bocado y volvió a desaparecer bajo tierra. Saliendo del shock que eso les causó volvieron a correr para alejarse de ahí. Sus piernas les dolían a horrores por estar todo el día de ayer huyendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Drew.

-¿no es obvio?-dijo Jack-son seres nativos de este planeta.

-maravilloso, como si no tuviéramos suficientes con nuestro pokemon queriendo matarnos.

Volvieron a sentarse en el suelo, no tenían energías y el hambre los afligía. Mary no mostraba signos de mejoría pero seguía respirando. Duraron así unos minutos, en un silencio incómodo. Hasta que otra vez fueron sorprendidos por otra criatura. Escucharon un sonido desde lo alto. Era un inkay. En el instante que puso una expresión de batalla Jack saltó y lo dio un doble golpe con su rodilla derecha y ambos codos aprisionándolo. Jack aterrizó y el pokemon cayó inerte en el suelo. may y Drew habían visto antes entrenadores que fortalecen sus cuerpos e incluso luchan ellos mismo con los pokemon, pero la capacidad de Jack estaba en otro nivel al poder matarlos con un simple ataque. El hombre se incorporó y tomó al inkay muerto por uno de sus tentáculos.

-la cena está servida-dijo con un tono frio. Ellos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿quieres…decir que vamos a comerlo?-pregunto may.

-necesitamos alimento.

-¿hablas en serio?-pregunto Drew.

-muy enserio. Una fogata nos delataría, hay que comerlo crudo.

Los dos jóvenes colocaron una cara de asco y horror al imaginarse eso. Jack sin ningún cuidado le arrancó un tentáculo con los dientes y comenzó a masticarlo. La sangre de la pequeña criatura brotó por la herida inmediatamente. Los chicos apartaron la vista y hubieran vomitado de no haber tenido el estómago vacío, pero aun así tosieron escupitajos.

-si no comen no sobrevivirán-les dijo Jack tragándose el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando- los inkay son un alimento común en la región de kalos, incluso se pueden comer crudos si no han estado muerto por mucho.

-¡ese no es el problema!-grito may aun sin mirarlo-¿Cómo puedes…

-no quiero tener esa misma conversación contigo-le cortó- ¿tengo que recordarte que estamos en otro planeta y en un peligro mortal?

May no dijo nada más, pero ella y Drew se negaron a comer del pokemon, habían perdido el apetito. Mary no podía ni siquiera mover la mandíbula así que alimentarla era imposible. Jack terminó comiéndose toda la criatura y luego se revolcó en la tierra.

-¿ahora qué haces?-pregunto Drew

-necesito ocultar el olor de la sangre o podríamos ser seguidos por pokemon con buen olfato.

Dicho eso volvieron a emprender su camino sin rumbo. Las horas pasaron y para suerte de ellos no se encontraron con pokemon ni criaturas extrañas. Volvieron a tomar un descanso y ahora era la sed y el hambre que agobiaban a los jóvenes. Una parte muy pequeña de ellos se arrepentía por no aceptar la invitación de Jack. Un quejido llamó su atención, era mary que hacia esfuerzos por moverse y hablar.

-el efecto debe estar pasando-dijo Jack-posiblemente en unas horas más ya esté bien.

A may se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, pero su situación no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. May se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente el tiempo siguió pasando y parecía sentirse más débil. Estaba hambrienta, no tenía ni humor para hablar. Jack siempre tenía su atención en los alrededores por si acaso aparecía un peligro. Los estómagos de los chicos rugían con tal volumen que Jack los miraba de reojo con reproche. Ellos se encogían en su lugar como niños regañados.

De repente el hombre pareció notar algo y les hizo una seña para que se quedaran quitos mientras él se acercaba a los arbustos. May tenía el corazón desbocado al pensar que se trataba de otro ataque. Con un movimiento veloz Jack metió la mano entre las plantas y lo que sacó de ellas era un caterpie.

-parece que la fortuna nos sonríe-dijo él sujetando con fuerza a la criatura que se retorcía para zafarse.

Tomó la cabeza del pokemon con su otra mano y dándole un giro se la arrancó, provocando nuevamente que los chicos pusieran malas caras.

-¿hasta cuándo seguirán resignándose?-preguntó Jack con un tono severo- están en sus límites y no podrán seguir así otro día.

Les ofreció el cadáver del pokemon que aún se retorcía a pesar de no tener cabeza. Derramaba un líquido verdoso de la herida que salpicó a los tres. May estuvo a casi nada de desmayarse y se sujetó de Drew para no perder el equilibrio.

-los pokemon insecto pueden seguir moviéndose a pesar de perder su cabeza debido a su peculiar sistema nervioso-explicó Jack como si estuviera dando una clase- así que en teoría sigue vivo y estos también pueden comerse crudos.

May apretó las ropas de Drew. El chico tragó grueso y tomó entre sus manos el cuerpo del pokemon, faltó poco para que lo dejara caer. May sintió nauseas otra vez y su sensación de desmayo aumentaba.

-él tiene razón may-dijo Drew con voz temblorosa- yo no quiero morir en este lugar. Quiero regresar y para eso tengo que mantenerme con vida.

Drew cerró sus ojos y le dio un mordisco a la parte donde estaba la herida. Jaló con fuerza para arrancar un pedazo que mastico como si deseara que el interior de su boca hiciera el menor contacto posible con la carne blanca. May cayó de rodillas sollozando, seguía negándose mentalmente a hacer algo tan salvaje como matar pokemon para comerlo.

-escucha may-le dijo Jack arrodillándose en frente de ella- de seguro eres consiente que cada día en nuestro mundo muchos pokemon son asesinados para ser nuestra comida. Como las hamburguesas de miltank, filetes de goldeen, albóndigas de octylery…podría pasarme todo el día hablándote de platos típicos de las regiones.

-yo soy vegetariana-respondió may tratando de no toser más escupitajos - yo nunca apoyé la comida hecha de pokemon.

-no te voy a decir que eso está mal en condiciones normales pero aquí estamos luchando por sobrevivir.

Él le ofreció la cabeza de caterpie su cara perdió los colores al ver los ojos y la boca de la cabeza de ese pokemon contraerse y derramar el líquido verdoso sobre la mano de Jack. Estando al límite el instinto tomó control de ella. Con manos temblorosas lo que se le ofrecía y con más duda le dio un mordisco. El sabor era amargo y la textura era blanda. Al tragar el pedazo medio masticado que arrancó derramó lágrimas, no sabía se era tristeza por el pokemon o por ella misma o quizá ambas. Siguió comiendo hasta terminar su parte y quedó con una expresión vacía dibujada en su rostro. Había violado todo principio que se estableció como entrenadora pokemon.


End file.
